My babies
by PrincessSkywalkerOrgana
Summary: Amidala's dying letter to her children. PG for sadness, reposted partially because of new author's note


         My babies,

         By PrincessSkywalkerOrgana

         E-mail: Pgoel@epatra.com

         Category: New Republic

        Spoilers: none

         Rating:  PG

         Summary: Amidala writes a letter to her babies on her deathbed.  

Authors note: this is a letter that also addresses war. I wrote this before 9/11, honest. Check my submission date on fanfiction.net, I submitted it there right as I wrote it. It has an ironic tone now.

             I know war in Afghanistan is probably necessary and this isn't speaking for or against it. **_This cannot be used as propaganda in this war_**. People, that is sick. This is a piece about a mother writing to her twins on her deathbed. Don't use it for your own purposes.

          Disclaimer: Star Wars is the product of Genius George. Also known as Mr. Lucas, Jedi Lucas, or just georgelucasfilmsltd

       People, if you want to pay, pay Mr. Lucas not me. He deserves it for his genius.

     Luke, Leia,

My children don't cry. Don't spill your tears for me. Be happy for me.

       I go to a place where war doesn't exist.

I go to a place where your father is. 

       My only regret is I can't take you with me.

What am I saying? I will take you with me one day, when it is your turn.

       My babies remember the lullaby I sang to you about a place in time.

You must make that place in time. The only way is to kill off injustice.

        War is an evil, but injustice is a greater evil. I was a pacifist.

  My pacifism killed, babies, it killed the Naboo when we were invaded.

         Babies, don't make the same mistake. Don't hold back, fight when you have to. 

  If I had done that in the beginning, if I had listened to Governor Bibbo, my people 

        Wouldn't need graves. The Empire is evil and unjust, fight it. 

                But never forget the dreams that are destroyed. The lives that are torn apart.

Never forget, you are also War Orphans, gah, how I hate that phrase. 

               Babies, don't think you are the people who were wronged the most. Never think that. You are lucky, you have each other.

                I know now that I am dying, you might be separated. But I know for sure that you will find each other again if you are. You are meant to be one. You are The Twins.

                 My babies, I am rambling, but what I need to say is this, never forget that though war is necessary it is an evil. It is a gross evil. Show mercy, babies, show mercy. 

              Remember, every time you show mercy it might mean that someone might not have to be a widow, or an orphan. It might mean someone has a happier life.

          If they regret the injustices they've committed, forgive them. Give them a chance to repent. Give someone their brother, son, father, or friend back. 

             I don't need to tell you how evil war is, you've already experienced it.

Babies, don't forget to take time to honor what you have, each other, friends, family. 

             Even apart you are one.  Never forget that I love you, throughout eternity I love you. We reside as one in our hearts. Even your father joins us in that place of residence. 

          We will be one, physically, somewhere, I know this for sure. Remember the lullaby, we shall be one in a time of peace. 

          Love reaches across the boundaries. Love joins broken hearts. Love is the reason people live. Your love kept me alive, and your love for each other is what shall keep you 

         two alive. 

  My dying wish is that you two remember what I have told you in this letter. 

          I am not leaving you two, your mother shall bother you until you join her in this place. 

          Love you guys,

               Always,

                   Your mother,

                           Amidala of the Naboo. Also Padme Nabberrie Skywalker.

A/N I reposted this so more people could read AND because of the new author's note. I wanted people to know that.

       Here are the reviews it had.

Prince Luke Skywalker

Date: 2002-03-09

Ch: 1

Signed

I really like this fic. It really brought my attention, and I like how you made things happen up to this point. Very well done.

Leia Skywalker

Date: 2002-01-26

Ch: 1

Signed

I just went back through my rewiews and realized that I hadn't reviewed you back like I had promised. I'm sorry!!!   
  
I enjoyed reading your fic!!!! It was very well written!

Sakura Rainbow

Date: 2001-09-17

Ch: 1

Signed

*sniff* A nice fic. Liked it lots.   
  
~Sakura Rainbow~

PadmeSkywalker

Date: 2001-09-01

Ch: 1

Signed

That was sweet yet sad-beautiful 

Ricco Ragazza (riccoragazza@aol.com)

Date: 2001-07-02

Ch: 1

Anonymous

Awww, :-( Thats so sad. Very good though! I liked the wording. Wanna do your favorite reviewer a favor and read my fics? ^_^

Kerjen

Date: 2001-06-25

Ch: 1

Signed

Good job! Very sweet and I loved some of the themes it touched on like Remember, every time you show mercy it might mean that someone might not have to be a widow... I have always wondered if Amidala left a message for her twins. I was nice to read such a thing.

ab ()

Date: 2001-06-20

Ch: 1

Anonymous

good job

Miba

Date: 2001-06-19

Ch: 1

Signed

Sad. Good. 

Amithyst Blade

Date: 2001-06-19

Ch: 1

Signed

Ahhhh....*puts hands on hear while tears stream down face*... that was beautiful!!!


End file.
